


Suitability

by SylvanWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Steve has a thing for Tony's suit.





	Suitability

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> I imagine this is set in my "Ain't No Mountain..." series, but you don't have to have read that to understand this.

“It could be worse,” Steve said, looking up from where he was kneeling by the body of the centipede-machine hybrid, likely a scout sent from some other dimension.

 

“It could be raining nuclear fire?” Tony answered.  The visor of his helmet was retracted, showing eyes shadowed with worry and exhaustion.

 

Steve shook his head.  “Fury could be here.”

 

Tony snorted.  The director would definitely have words for them if he were on site.  The luxury boutique that had once graced the lobby of one of New York’s finest hotels was a ruin of shattered glass, twisted metal, and gears, all liberally stained with a stinking mixture of blood, machine oil, and French perfume.

 

“E-excuse me?”  The concierge peeked a timid but determined face around the bent doorframe.  “Will you be much longer?  Your vehicle is double-parked and the valets are having difficulty doing their jobs. Paying guests are being made to wait.”  He said it like this was a far graver offense than alien enemy scouts testing the Earth’s defenses.

 

Tony’s billionaire smile was only slightly compromised by the smudge of unidentifiable fluid on his cheek, and the gauntlets made it more obvious than usual when he slipped the guy a bill, but it had the intended effect:  The functionary disappeared in an unctuous glide, and Tony returned to Steve’s side to offer him a hand up.

 

Steve didn’t need it, but he took it, deliberately overbalancing a little so that he leaned, just for a moment, against the cold metal chest, so hard and immoveable, a feeling that never failed to give him a shiver of mingled lust and unease:  That suit could take Steve apart in whole other ways from the ones the body inside of it routinely did.  Something about the contrast got to him deep down in a place he didn’t like to spend too much time thinking about.

 

As if reading his mind, Tony smirked, winked, and lowered the visor, running a gauntlet down Steve’s arm before stepping to the gaping hole in the hotel’s façade to power up and disappear like a comet in reverse, burning as it screamed toward the sky.

 

Steve paused a moment in the wreckage, considering his duty, and then jogged toward the Quinjet parked neatly just beyond the hotel’s gilded marquee.  He barely registered the cacophony of angry car horns as he leapt inside and started her up, intent upon following that golden trail back to the tower, where he could maybe explore his telling shiver a little more thoroughly and a lot more privately.

 

As he lifted off, Fury’s barked, “Rogers!” was clipped in half by Steve “accidentally” disabling the comms link.  For once, someone else could take care of cleanup detail.  Steve had something far more important to take care of.


End file.
